


Tension

by felicityollies



Category: Arrow (TV 2012)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Clubbing, Drunkenness, F/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-13
Updated: 2016-06-13
Packaged: 2018-07-14 20:53:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7189784
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felicityollies/pseuds/felicityollies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>prompt: set in season two, oliver, felicity, and diggle spend some time drinking at Verdant. Tension rises between oliver and felicity leaving diggle stuck in the middle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tension

Felicity leaned against the bar at Verdant. She was surprised to be up in the club instead of in the basement like she usually was. She was excited to be a part of team arrow's night out, though. Oliver and Diggle always seemed to do their drinking without her. Not that she was much of a drinker to begin with, but she did like to be included. They were her friends after all.

"We are your friends, Felicity," John said with a smirk.

"Was I talking out loud again?" she giggled, gripping onto her third gin and tonic, "I'm just glad to be here." 

Oliver returned her smile. Oh god he's so cute. "I'm glad you're glad," he said. 

Felicity giggled again, "I'm glad you're glad that I'm glad." 

Oliver opened his mouth, but before he could say anything John raised his hand. "Let me stop this right here before it goes on all night," the older man said with a laugh of his own. 

She knocked back the rest of her drink. She was feeling warm and happy because of the alcohol in her system. 

"We should dance," she looked up at both men. 

"Oh, I don't dance," Oliver said without hesitation. 

A pout formed on Felicity's lips. 

"I think I've had enough to drink for that," Diggle muttered. 

"Yes!" she pumped her fist in the air. 

She grabbed onto his hand and dragged him a few feet away onto the dance floor. Felicity swayed her hips in her tight skirt. She was still dressed for work, but her blouse had one or two more open buttons and her hair fell around her shoulders. 

Diggle moved somewhat awkwardly to the beat of the music. 

"I'm lucky you're out here with me, huh?" 

"Oh yeah," he laughed again. 

Felicity smiled wide and did another shimmy and shake. She could feel eyes on her. She didn't even have to look up to know that it was Oliver. This must be what it felt like when she was watching him on the salmon ladder. It made her cheeks burn a light pink. She was totally going to blame the alcohol and the rising heat in the club. 

When the song ended she stopped and waved her hand in front of her face, "Warm in here," she mumbled. 

"A bit," John started to lead her back to the bar.

Oliver licked his lips as he set his glass down on the bar. It looked like he had another one or two while they were dancing. 

She met his gaze and gave another nervous giggle. She could have easily stared into those gorgeous eyes for the rest of the night, but that was teetering on the edge of creepy. 

"Are you two going to stare at each other all night?" 

Felicity, feeling slightly startled, moved a step away from Oliver. "I wasn't staring." 

"I don't stare," he added. 

Diggle rolled his eyes, "Could have fooled me." 

"Definitely not staring. That would be so weird. I mean sometimes I stare when you're on the salmon ladder because how could I not. That sounded creepy, but I don't mean it in a creepy way. I just meant you're easy on the eyes… very easy," Felicity pressed her lips together and closed her eyes, willing her mouth to stop. 

Oliver laughed. 

Felicity's eyes fluttered open again and she looked up at him, pouting slightly. 

"It's okay, Felicity," he reached forward and squeezed her shoulder gently.

She visibly relaxed, "Okay, good." 

He slowly pulled his hand back, but they kept their eyes on each other. Felicity's gaze dragged down to his lips for just a moment, licking her own as she did. She wasn't stupid. She knew nothing was going to happen, but his lips were so nice to look at. She let out a shaky breath and forced her eyes back to his. 

"So um… I think I'll have another gin and tonic," she mumbled, but didn't look towards the bartender. 

"Sounds good," Oliver replied.

Diggle sighed beside them, "This is gonna be a long night."


End file.
